pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitting the Road Again!
'''Hitting the Road Again! '''is the seventeenth episode of the third season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott running towards the Viridan City Pokemon Center. Scott: Sooo excited! I can't believe I did it! Scott finally gets to his destination, the Pokemon Center. A flock of Spearow are flying over it, and the building is as clean as ever. Scott enters the building, and sees Jill eagerly awaiting him. Scott: Jill! Jill: Scott! How was the battle!? Scott: I won! I actually won! Jill: You did!? Congratulations! Scott: Yeah! I thought I was doomed, but Abra evolved! Jill: Woah! You sure got lucky! Scott: It wasn't luck, it was skill. I would have EASILY beaten him if he didn't cheat, and use stuff he saw on TV. Jill: But you do that all the time... Scott: Oh Jill, it's different when I do it! Jill: ...Uh... Scott: One second, i'm gonna go heal my Pokemon. Scott walks over to Nurse Joy, who just finished healing a young girl's Electrode. Scott: Hi Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy: Hello again, Scott! How did the Gym go? Scott: I won! Nurse Joy: Great! You are all ready for the Indigo Conference! Scott: Yep! So, can you heal my Pokemon? Nurse Joy: Of course! It will just take a few minutes! Scott: Okay! Scott hands Nurse Joy his Pokéballs, and he walks back to Jill. Jill: Have you told your mother yet? Scott: Oh my gosh, I forgot! Jill: No worries, you can just call her here! Scott: OH YA! Scott runs over to the nearest Video Call Station, and begins dialing his mothers number. Seconds later, the screen turns bright, and his mother, Melody's face appears on it. Scott: Hi mom! Scott waves at the screen Melody: Scotty!! How are you! Scott: I'm great mom! I just wanted to call to tell you that I got all my Kanto badges! Melody: Already? That's my boy, accomplishing his goals faster then the average human! Scott: Yeah, look! Scott takes out his badge case, and begins showcasing his badges, pointing at the ones he's talking about. Scott: See! The Cascade Badge, the Boulder and Thunder Badge, this one is the Rainbow Badge next to the Soul Badge, and let's not forget the Marsh Badge and Volcano Badge! And here's the one I just got! The Earth Badge, the big green one! Melody: My, you've got quite the collection! Gasp! I've got a great idea! Now that you are done, you should come home and visit! I'll throw a celebration! A Welcome Home Party and a Celebration! Boy this is gonna be spectacular! Melody begins walking off the screen. Scott: Mom, you really don't have to- Melody: My baby boys coming home! This is the best news I've heard all month! Oh, there's going to be cake, and all your friends are going to be there, and there will be streamers! Scott: Mom, really! You don't- Melody: What am I doing, i'll never be able to memorize this! I need to write this down! Melody quickly runs on screen, in the other direction, and quickly runs off screen. Scott: Mom! You forgot to turn off the- oh never mind.. Scott turns the monitor off, ending the call. Scott: Mom... You really need a hobby... Scott walks back to Jill. Jill: Did you tell her the news? Scott: Yep! Apparently we are returning home.... Nurse Joy: Scott Bombilla, your Pokemon are ready! Scott and Jill walk back to Nurse Joy, as Scott takes his Pokemon back. Scott: Thanks again, Joy! You're a great Nurse! Joy: Thank you, I was taught by Joy-Sensei, one of the greatest Nurses of all time! Scott: Joy-Sensei? Nurse Joy: Oh, you see, most people don't know this about Nurse Joys, but Joy is actually our surname. Everyone calls us Joy because we are almost impossible to tell alike, and its much easier then remembering our names! Jill: I never knew that! What's YOUR first name? Nurse Joy: My name Charlotte-Rose Joy. Jill: That's a really beautiful name! Nurse Joy smiles. Nurse Joy: Why thank you! As Nurse Joy and Jill continue talking, Scott sneaks away. Scott: Ok, Bulbasaur and Eevee, come on out! Scott releases his two Pokemon from their balls. Eevee: Eev! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Scott: Guys, just gonna tell you that you did great at the Vidirian Gym! I've never seen you fight so hard! Bulbasaur: Bulbaaah! Bulbasaur and Eevee blush slightly. Scott: But, we did it! We got the Earth Badge! Eevee: Eev? Scott: Abra saved me out there. I thought we were toast, but he actually evolved into a Kadabra and totally pwned Machamp! So yeah, don't get confused if you see a Kadabra instead of Abra. Bulbasaur and Eevee start cheering with excitement. Scott: Next, we have our biggest challenge yet! The Indigo League Conference! Where trainers from far and wide who have successfully beaten all 8 Gyms battle each other to see who the Champion of Kanto is! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Scott: We will have to train to our max until- .... Um.... Actually, I don't know when it is... Hey Jill! When's the Indigo Conference!? Jill: The Indigo Conference? Oh. I'm not quite sure... Nurse Joy, do you know when the Indigo Plateau Conference is? Nurse Joy: Unfortunately it's not for a couple of months... Scott: A COUPLE OF MONTHS!? THAT'S SO FAR AWAY! What on EARTH are we going to do till then!? Jill: I don't know... Nurse Joy: I wonder... Scott: Wonder? What do you wonder!? Bulbasaur: Bulba! Nurse Joy: If you ever come across Professor Oak, you should ask him about the Orange Islands. Scott: The Orange Islands? What is that? Nurse Joy: I don't know much about it, so you should really just ask him instead. Jill: Scott, when we go back to your hometown, it's right by Oak's Lab! We can ask him about it there! Scott: Yeah! Perfect! Scott and Jill notice that there is a line of Pokemon Trainers behind them, waiting to be healed. Jill: Oh, sorry. Seems like we're holding up the line! We'll just be off! Bye Charlotte! Nurse Joy: Ohh, you don't have to call me that! Bye! Have a nice trip! Scott: Bye Nurse Joy! Eevee: Eevee! Scott and Jill exit the building, and Nurse Joy begins caring for the other trainer's Pokemon. Scott: So, which direction to Pallet Town? Bulbasaur: Bulba? Jill: Don't you know the direction of your own hometown? Scott: ...Oh shut uuuuup. Jill: It's this way. Jill and Scott begin making there way back to Pallet Town, with Bulbasaur and Eevee walking by their side. Scott has a big smile on his face, and the story ends. Category:Episodes